Depression
What is depression? The definition of 'Depression' is "feelings of severe despondency and dejection." I suffer from depression and anxiety, as do most of the people in my family. My depression is much worse than my anxiety is. I came to Ohio to visit my family on June 14,2018. I have been here for almost two weeks now, I missed fathers day, and I didn't get to spend my birthday with my mom and dad but I got to spend it with the rest of my family. However, on January 29,2018 my Grandpa died. I was absolutely devastated, and I only wanted to be alone. I pushed everyone that I love away, luckily for me they only wanted me to be with them instead of pushing them away. Then on March 15,2018 my grandma on my dads side died. The weekend of her funeral I was supposed to go to Universal Studios with my marching band, but I decided to come back up to Ohio for her funeral instead. My dad was very mad at me for not going on the Spring Marching Band trip. He told me that my cousin was still going on her trip, and I told him that i didn't care because that was her choice not mine. He then told me that I needed to stop talking to him like that because he is my father not my friend. My exact response was "If you want to be treated like a father then you need to start acting like one." He then turned off my phone, so I couldn't use it for anything. It wasn't until I was half way up to Ohio that he turned my phone back on. Through all of the traveling, I got very anxious. I have had multiple problems with my anxiety since then. With the funerals, I got VERY depressed. It got to the point that I couldn't concentrate in class and I took my classwork home to finish. With me doing all of my classwork at home, I didn't have time to do the actual homework that my teachers sent home. It got to the point that I had to start staying after school to work on all of my missed assignments. There were some days that I didn't understand my math assignments, so I stayed after school to get help from friends. I went home early every chance I got, I couldn't stay at school all day and listen to people as they ask me questions about what's been happening with my family. People don't really understand how I felt or that what was going on was none of their business. They don't understand that their questions hurt me, or that when they ask questions they only bring up memories. Your questions still hurt, and talking about things you don't understand is dumb. If you don't understand how I feel with everything that has happened,then don't talk about it. Before you talk about what has happened to me, think about how you would feel if it was you in my place. What I am trying to say, is that a lot of things make me depressed and anxious. Bullying people with depression is NOT okay, talking about things you don't understand is NOT okay. If you are depressed, being alone is the WORST thing for you, it doesn't help you. Trust me, I pushed everyone that I care about away, and that only made my situation worse. If people want to help you, let them help. Surround yourself with your friends that care, surround yourself with your family members.No matter how much you think that no one loves you, your family and friends love you. For all the bullies that are reading this, if you think it is okay to bully kids because they have mental issues, then you obviously don't care for other people. Think about how you would feel if you were being bullied while you have a mental issue.